Techniques in accordance with present embodiments generally relate to motor control centers and the like, and, more particularly, to a system and method for translating coupling features or unit line stabs of a plug-in unit.
A motor control center (MCC) is an enclosure that contains standard motor control equipment. MCCs can include columns and sections having plug-in units, or “buckets”, which contain motor controls of the MCC. For example, an MCC plug-in unit may include transformers, variable frequency drivers, feeder circuit breakers, programmable controllers, and so forth. During operation, MCC plug-in units typically contain a live voltage. Indeed, it is common for an MCC plug-in unit to be coupled to a horizontal bus or a vertical bus within the MCC that distributes power across and within the various columns and sections of the MCC. For example, a typical MCC plug-in unit may have line contacts, or “stabs”, that connect to the horizontal or vertical bus, thereby providing power to the MCC plug-in unit. Removing the presence of live voltage from traditional MCC plug-in units (e.g., removing the stabs from the horizontal or vertical bus) often includes opening the MCC plug-in unit to facilitate manual removal of the stabs from communicative coupling with the bus.